Fate
by lacy curtains
Summary: Begins where A Little Roleplay Browncoat Style ended, but without the Firefly references. They are in the Hamptons, on their 2nd day together. Definitely Rated M for sex and mature subject matter. Uncovers why Rick is a crime novelist. Fun and humor, too.
1. Chapter 1

**FATE**

**Chapter One**

The basic line of attack had been laid for years. Knowing that he would eventually have his revenge made waiting bearable; even satisfying, in a sense. Watching as Rick Rodgers, now Richard Castle, rose to higher and higher success and fame made his brother crazy, but to him, it only made the takedown sweeter. So much farther to fall. So much to take away. Years in prison, fantasizing, then actively plotting, had made him more patient and more focused than anyone would have believed. Besides, if he'd acted on his plans when he'd first been released, he would have been the first one suspected. Now, however, there would be plenty of candidates, especially since Ricky boy had recently been involving himself in real-life criminal cases.

Opening his computer file to the Ledger's much perused article, "The Charmed Life of the Charming Richard Castle", Zach Baron sneered at the photo of his nemesis. There was so much publicity for this new Nikki Heat series; like having a hot female detective was all that innovative. Truly, there was nothing new under the sun. Except for the fun he was about to have, taking Richard Rodgers Castle apart, piece by piece. And the man had so many vulnerabilities, Baron shook his head with an ugly grin. "Where to start?" Picking up a prepaid cell phone, Zach left a detailed message for a contact from prison, smiling as he imagined the worry on Castle's face when he heard the news. The first inkling that his 'charmed' life was over. An author should appreciate foreshadowing.

Sometime during the night, Kate awoke to a warm hand playing gently with her breast,

stroking it lightly, while something hot and solid pressed against her bottom. Smiling drowsily, she stretched and pretended more sleepiness than she felt, allowing a light moan to escape her lips. Immediately after that, a second hand made itself known, touching her other breast and focusing on her nipple, which was already hard. Unable to keep still, Kate shivered and snuggled back against Castle, gasping as his hands slid along her body, his breath on the side of her neck. Soft and low, Rick apologized insincerely, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Wriggling her naked bottom against his erection, she murmured, "Mmm, this better not be a dream."

"If you're in doubt, I could always pinch you**…**" teasingly cupping her shapely behind, Rick squeezed her bottom before sliding his hand up and down her thigh.

"I'd rather you fuck me."

Whispering into her ear, "Oh, I mean to do that." He lightly pinched her nipple, rewarded with a gasp. Castle continued, "Or… I could do both."

Kate craned her head back to kiss him, but she warned, "You're going to pay for that."

Concentrating on pressing as much of her body against him as possible, he taunted, "Bring it, Detective. I think you'll find that I've hardened up during our time together. Maybe you hadn't noticed."

She smiled appreciatively, and opened her mouth for more of his kisses. They were spooning, his hands moving unhurriedly, and she at his mercy, enjoying the way he teased her, mind and body. And when_ hadn't _Castle teased her? It had begun the moment they'd met, even all the way back to the book signing. Closing her eyes and relaxing into his close embrace, Kate drifted back to that first day, eight years earlier.

_Standing in line at the bookstore, Kate was fascinated to see the different types of people who seemed to share her interest in Richard Castle and/or his books. Quite a diverse crowd, although it was predominantly female. She noticed that all the younger women in line seemed dressed more for a night club than a Barnes and Noble, which made her feel self conscious in her police uniform. When the line finally started moving, excited chatter began. Most of the women were talking about the photo on the back of _Storm Season_, how handsome the author was and Kate chuckled as she heard all the speculation about what he'd be like in bed. Not that she hadn't thought of it, once or twice; though she found his clever intelligence more seductive than his looks, having an innate distrust of pretty boys. And he _was_ pretty. Forty-five minutes later, she was finally near enough to the signing table to see and hear Richard Castle interact with his fans and she was pleasantly surprised at his kind demeanor. When the man just ahead of her confessed his man-crush on the novelist, asking him to sign his book, "To Adam, with love," Kate was impressed with his mild eyebrow raise, followed by mutely writing the requested autograph and a friendly handshake._

_Her turn. Sliding her open book in front of him, she was unprepared for the jolt she got from the author's electric blue eyes looking into hers. Castle held his hand out as he looked Kate up and down, smiling at her uniform. "Hi, I'm Rick. And _you,_ are one of New York's Finest." His intonation gave the phrase a double meaning._

_She managed to shake his hand firmly. "I am. At least, that's my goal. I'm… Kate." _Take me seriously, Beckett willed him; don't let me down.

_"I have a lot of respect for what the NYPD does on a daily basis. I hope that comes through in my books. Thank you for what you do for our city." He stopped, staring into her face. " Umm, how would you like me to sign your book, Kate?" The author was smiling at her, but she had the feeling he was trying to read her, the way she tried to read suspects, and potential boyfriends._

_"Just, ' to Kate. Kate Beckett'." Annoyingly, she was finding it difficult to make intelligent sentences while his intent gaze was fixed on her._

_"Playwright or Archbishop of Canterbury?" _

_Since smart equaled sexy in her book, Kate couldn't hold back a full-on smile as she murmured, "Playwright."_

_Flashing her an admiring look, Castle began writing, while still talking to her. "A cop who knows the difference between an Archbishop murdered in the 1100's and an Irish playwright. Something tells me that you, me and Batman have something in common." With that enigmatic statement, he handed her book back and gave her a sad smile. " But, I hope that I'm wrong. Best wishes for a very bright future, Officer Beckett. And, thanks for reading. You're a true rarity; intelligent, down-to-earth, brave…and with excellent taste." Here he gave her an impish grin. You… made my night." He paused, looking at her seriously, "In fact, if you have some time…" Before he could finish, a woman brought a phone to him, saying, "It's Alexis. Do you want to take it?" Without skipping a beat, Richard Castle mouthed "Sorry,", held up a finger and took the call. Kate felt her face flush hotly, then turned on her heel to leave, insulted that he would try to pick her up with another woman on 'hold'! Especially when the first words he said were, "Hi, Sweetie!" She stalked a few feet away, ready to leave her signed book on the shelf when she realized that 'fanboy' Adam from the line was watching her._

_"What? Enjoying seeing me be toyed with and discarded?" _Whoa, where did that bitterness come from? Just because the arrogant SOB thought he could make her a notch on his bedpost… _Kate took a deep breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean… "_

_Adam just shrugged, with a wistful grin and said, " Alexis is his daughter. I hear she comes first. Always." _

_"His daughter? How do you know? I mean, it's none of my business… never mind." Kate bit her lip, trying to smile at Adam as she walked past him. _

_"My nephew goes to school with her. I'm told Rick dotes on her." To her retreating back, "He's a single dad, if that makes you like him better." Under his breath, "Since I don't have a shot."_

_Kate exited the bookstore, rolling her eyes at the way she'd lost her grip for a minute, while wondering how the man had been able to get under her skin so easily. However smart (and sexy) he might be, she resolved that he was definitely not her type. Way too annoying. Getting into her car, she turned on the overhead light and opened her book to read his inscription._

_"To Kate Beckett, You will be one of the finest; trust me, I can tell. BTW, you have amazing eyes. Richard Castle_

When Rick flipped her over, so that they were laying side by side, Kate came back to the present in an instant, running her palms over his chest and down his abdomen. Moaning as he explored between her thighs, she spread her legs in invitation. He pulled her leg over his hip and slid into her, gritting his teeth at the taut feel of her around him.

Now that she was facing Castle, watching him as he moved against her in the diffused light cast from the moon, Kate was mesmerized by his face. He seemed enthralled by her, his eyes roaming from hers to her mouth to the place where their bodies joined. And while her mind and heart fled from what his eyes revealed, her soul understood, and she trembled. They rocked each other steadily, the build up so gradual that the intensity of her climax caught her by surprise. When they stilled, Rick kissed her mouth and then pulled her against him, already sleepy.

Early morning light was filtering through the French doors when Castle next opened his eyes, a naked Kate Beckett in his arms and her soft, round breast in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled her scent and realized that he was hard for her once again. The sheet had slipped partially from her shoulder and he watched her breasts rise and fall, then turned his attention to her face, relaxed in sleep Finally able to look his fill, Rick absorbed the sight of Kate asleep. She seemed so young, and still innocent, the clock turned back to a time before life had shown her it's much uglier side. He wished somehow that she could be spared the trauma and heartbreaking loss, even though he realized those things were a large part of what had forged her into the extraordinary woman that he had come to care for. Not for the first time, Rick considered the strange and cruel misfortunes that had changed the course of both their lives. Was it just a fateful coincidence that Kate had experienced her greatest tragedy when she was 19, her loss setting her on the path to become a cop; just as his own life had been derailed by tragedy when _he_ was 19, transforming him into a man who devoted his waking hours to thoughts of crime, murder and death. Unbidden, the vision of another girl sleeping in his arms flashed in his head; sweet and truly innocent, golden curls obscuring her face and the spot of blood on the sheet by her hip troubling his conscience.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Rick forced the memories away and focused on the here and now. His erection gone with the painful trip into the past, he glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 6:25 AM. Alexis would be calling soon. Castle allowed himself a few more minutes with Kate, still amazed that she was actually here with him in his bed. Moving carefully, he managed not to disturb her as he covered her with the sheet and made for the shower, taking his phone with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate**

**Chapter Two**

Zachary had sent his brother the 'go' signal two days earlier, via a call made from a public phone, although true to form, the little piss ant had yet to respond. Fully aware of how his sibling liked to play games, this silence hadn't bothered him much, but now it was putting him on edge. Knowing his targets' habits and schedules only paid off if his partner was reliable enough to follow through. And little brother only fit that description when it suited him. Cursing, Zach sat down heavily in front of his laptop, considering other options. He was an hour away from calling off his first move when he finally got a beep on his burn phone..

"All set. Last chance to rethink this. Sure you want to go down this road?"

"Brother, Rick Castle set me on this road before he was even Rick Castle. Now he's got to pay for what he did to our family. And to Mother. Question is, do you have the balls to make it happen, or am I on my own? Pick a fucking lane and stay in it." Zach waited momentarily for the response. When it came, he slid the phone shut, downed the scotch in his glass and stood up, stretching tight muscles. He briefly considered arranging for a woman to be sent up, but decided not to bother. There was enough satisfaction to be had in contemplating tomorrow. Instead, he printed out a photo from his files, from the trial, when she'd been in her prime. Probably nearing 40, an exquisite Martha Rodgers sat behind her teenaged son, both hands gripping his shoulders as he stared stone faced into the camera.

Kate Beckett rolled over in the bed, searching for the big, warm man who'd held her so well, who'd fit against her like a second skin. Sleepily, she realized he wasn't there. "Castle?" She held off a wave of insecurity that her subconscious sent her, an inner voice whispering, 'that didn't take long.' It was merely a fleeting thought, however. Remembering the look in Rick's eyes and the almost reverent way he'd held her, Kate shoved her old worries aside and glanced at the clock. He must be talking to his daughter, since it was after 7:00, the time she had promised to call him from Paris. Rolling over toward his pillow, she snuggled under the softest sheets she'd ever slept in, and considered getting up and dressed. Inhaling the subtle scent of him from the pillow, Kate could hear Castle teasing, "You're on vacation, Detective… Take full advantage. Of… everything." With a small smile, Beckett closed her eyes and decided to sleep in, fantasizing about the ways in which she could take advantage of a certain mystery writer as she drifted off.

"Kate? Ka-ate…" Someone was kissing her lips lightly and saying her name… "What? Castle?"

"Isn't this how you awaken Sleeping Beauty? With a kiss? Well, a kiss and coffee of course." Kate looked up into Rick's freshly shaven and fully alert face, his hand holding a tall mug that smelled heavenly. Glancing further at him, she saw that he was wearing a dark bathrobe, t-shirt and sweat pants. He was sitting on the side of the bed, leaning over her, his thick hair combed neatly and blue eyes looking slightly lustful.

She started to shove herself up to a sitting position, catching the sheet as it fell away from her breasts. "Wow, room service. And from a handsome waiter. I think I could get used to this." Kate took a sip and sighed with pleasure, letting the sheet slip a bit lower.

Distracted by Kate's naked body so close and available, Castle cleared his throat and raised his eyes to meet hers. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't maul her, that he'd be a gentleman, and surely he could keep that promise until she'd at least had breakfast. Of course, that was before he watched her shake her tousled hair off her bare shoulders or took in the soft smile on her face as she looked at him. "Ahem…Umm. I wanted to let you sleep, but I was ravenous, so, I started breakfast downstairs. French toast sound… okay… with… you?"

His last words were spoken hesitantly because Kate's hand had strayed up to play with his hair, and her expression was definitely hungry. Only, in his experience, when a woman looked at him like that, she wasn't after French toast. At least not until waaaay later. Shrugging helplessly, Rick quickly re-evaluated what being a gentleman encompassed. And satisfying a lady's wishes was definitely what a gentleman would do, no matter the sacrifice to his personal integrity. He took the coffee from her hand, setting it aside as he leaned forward to kiss her. Shrugging out of his robe, Rick briefly wondered if the bacon he'd left on the stove would set off the smoke alarm. Whatever.

Kate couldn't take her eyes off Castle, this version of him, so real and vulnerable. Not to mention, adorable. She was melting into his kiss when her stomach growled. Loudly. Twice.

In sync, just like in the bullpen, his own empty belly rumbled a second later. Unable to keep from laughing, Beckett pulled away from his mouth, smiling. "You're right. I'm starving too. I was too wound up last night to have much of an appetite." Seeing his incredulous look, she clarified, "for food. Maybe we should… hold off until after breakfast." Kate gently pushed Rick away and moved to stand up, still clutching the sheet around her.

"But, I thought… I mean, I can be _quick._" Castle was looking plaintively at her, one hand gripping the other end of her sheet.

He really was too cute and so much fun to play with. "Now why would I want you to be quick, Rick? Ooh, there's a nickname you don't want to encourage. Quick Rick. Not good for your street cred at all." Kate couldn't resist a smirk at that as she tried to pull the sheet free so she could get to the bathroom door. Realizing he wasn't going to let go, she finally dropped it altogether, patted his cheek, then picked up her coffee and walked nude to the bathroom. Peeking her head back through the doorway and observing his mournful expression, Kate grinned. "Oh, Castle?" When he turned toward her with a pouty look, she dangled something short, silky and red from her hands, "I promise to be worth the wait."

As intended, Rick's eyes lit up as he tried to get a better look at what she held. He was about to make a lunge for it when a shrill beeping sound came from downstairs. "Damn, the bacon." Giving Kate a rueful smile, he headed for the door, saying, "Take your time, breakfast just had a small setback." She was closing the door when she heard him call back, "But not too much time."

About fifteen minutes later, Kate descended the steps to the open living area to find the windows and French doors open and the slight trace of burned bacon barely noticeable under the stronger scent of ocean air. Castle had his back to her, alternately watching more bacon frying and popping chunks of melon into his mouth. He had that striped bathrobe on again, and seemed to be doing some little dance move that made her wish she had her camera. Next time, she resolved. "Starting without me?"

Rick jumped, nearly choking on a piece of melon as he turned to Kate. "Whoa, Detective. Is that how you dress for breakfast? I've never been a morning person, but you might just convert me." His eyes drank her in, looking freshly scrubbed, hair curling damply about her shoulders and a short red satin robe tied around her waist.

"Well, it _is _the most important meal of the day." Walking up to him, she reached a hand behind his neck, pulling him down for a sweet kiss. It took some getting used to, how tall he was when she was barefoot. "Good morning. Somehow, I neglected to say that earlier." Reluctantly, Kate let Rick go, stepping back. Good Lord, he was like some drug that you get hooked on after the first try. All she could think of was wanting more. Of everything. Which was why she continued, "Anyway, you did say that it was a 'clothing optional vacation'. So, I'm wondering why _you_ are wearing so many clothes?" Rick looked down in surprise as Kate undid the tie on his robe and tossed it on the table. "Are the neighbors coming over for brunch?"

Castle seemed confused as he answered, "What? No. I just didn't think you'd want to have breakfast across from a naked man. Plus, I was frying bacon and it spatters, so…"

Kate smiled up at him, "Two things, Rick. First; no one fries bacon in a skillet anymore, you bake it in the oven, no muss, no fuss. Second; I didn't say naked, but I like _your_ chest just as much as you seem to like mine. If I'm wearing something skimpy, then so should you. Fair's fair." So saying, she pushed the bathrobe off his shoulders and reached for the hem of his t-shirt.

"Whoa, Kate, Kate. A, that's not possible. The chest thing, I mean. And B, I thought," he stopped for a second as she dragged his shirt over his head, "you were starving." Rick stood stock still for several moments as Kate licked and nibbled his neck and then kissed the skin around his collarbone. His voice an octave lower at this point, "And if you don't stop what you're doing right now? _I'll _be having _you_ for breakfast, probably on that very table and, damn the French toast."

Her fingernails were raking lightly over his shoulders while she continued to kiss his chest. "Oh. Is that a threat, Castle?" Now she was plain, out and out taunting him, definitely at her own risk.

"Actually, Detective, it's more of a prediction." The tone of his voice, low and certain, sent tremors through her; just like his hands that stroked up from her belly, his thumbs tweaking her nipples.

When she followed his eyes down to the considerable bulge in his sweat pants, Kate forgot she was starving for food. Untying the belt on her own robe, she slipped out of it as she reached on her tip toes to kiss his mouth. "Gosh, Rick. You read my mind," she whispered, then began kissing down his chest while her hands pushed his pants off his hips. Then she followed that line of fine, tawny hair that began above his navel and led her further south, until he was naked and at her mercy. She felt him shudder as she began kissing him, encouraging her to try whatever she wanted, quickly learning what made Castle groan. At some point Kate felt him lean away to turn off the stove and then his hands gripped her arms to haul her up, crushing her to him.

Against her lips, Rick warned, "You make me crazy, Kate." Kissing her hard enough to elicit a groan, he backed her to the kitchen table, shoving the two place settings out of the way. and lifting her onto it. He leaned over her as he snagged his fingers into the elastic of her panties and pulled them off, "Now; I'm gonna make _you_ crazy." So saying, Rick Castle knelt down and had Kate for breakfast, and then he stood up and had her again, allowing some relief for himself.

Somewhat later, the two finally sat down to breakfast. By unspoken agreement, they ate outside on the patio, the kitchen table just holding too much imagery at the moment. Beyond famished, they ate in silence for some time, Kate doing her best to ignore the pleased, happy smile that overtook Rick' face every time he looked across at her. Of course, she failed utterly, feeling a matching grin spread across her own face, doubtless looking just as foolish as his. Eventually, they gave up the pretense and just stared at each other vacuously for the remainder of the meal. Hoping that this particular phase of their relationship hadn't turned her brain to mush, Kate attempted to start a conversation. Her eyes lighting on Rick's phone, she suddenly realized, "I haven't asked about Alexis! How is she? What did she say? Where's she going today?"

With a proud smile, Castle picked up his phone to show Kate the pictures of his not-so- little girl in Paris.

Kate had insisted on clearing the dishes and making some early preparations for a late lunch, so Rick took the time to make a few phone calls, including arranging for flowers and a spa package for Dr. Lanie Parish. Thinking back, he realized that the M.E. had been one of his greatest advocates, for which he was sincerely grateful, and not just about the wardrobe interventions. Although, that green bikini… Castle's thoughts were drifting away, when his phone buzzed. He glanced at the screen, "Hello, Mother. Checking to see if Beckett's shot me yet?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate**

**Chapter Three**

On his own prepaid burn phone, the younger brother grinned and shook his head as he listened to Zach's reply. It took a special brand of arrogance to lay the blame solely at the feet of Richard Castle. Especially the blame for what had happened to their mother. Zach really needed to look in the mirror for that accounting. But then, that was a chicken that would come home to roost when the last act was finally played out.

Not that he himself didn't blame Castle for ruining his life. If not for Rick Castle, the whole episode with Zach would have gone away, case closed. An unpleasant night for the girl, maybe, but it happened all the time. Had happened with Zach before, in fact. But no, the boyfriend had to push her to file charges, forcing Zach's hand. And then he just couldn't let it go. Had to keep pushing, when the authorities were all ready to close the case. And from there on, it was all downhill for the Baron name, for the Baron family. For him.

By the time he was twelve, he watched Richard Rodgers become Richard Castle, rising from nothing to find success and then, fame. Meanwhile, all his appeals rejected, the brother he'd worshipped was declared a notorious murderer and reporters were hounding _him_ on his way to and from school. So, _he_ was left at home to watch his powerful, proud father go down into a hell that he shared freely with wife and son., politically, emotionally, financially and physically.

Somewhere inside, he always felt as though he were about to implode. Lately, the release felt as though it were right around the corner, and he courted it, even knowing it could mean his own downfall. Hell, whatever happened, at least he'd be taking down the two people he most hated in the world: Rick Castle and Zach Baron.

As he dressed for the coming encounter, the younger Baron took a deep breath, assessing his emotions. He recalled the last time he'd seen his brother in person, a year ago.

_The two men sat staring at each other through the thick glass smeared with countless fingerprints. The younger of the two, attractive and well dressed, nodded in agreement with most of the final statements of his brawny older brother, " No more visits. We can't be linked after this. You will be seen to have cut all ties. And then we wait for the proper time… after I'm released and… Mother dies." _

_Raising an eyebrow in wonder, "How the hell can you be so patient? It's been eighteen years, for Christ's sake! All the times that bastard has sat in on your parole hearings, being so eloquent on the 'victim's behalf'. Not to mention his celebrity status. Our family's rep takes a nose dive and he gets to keep on partying, keep on raking in the money. While I have to apologize for our family whenever I initiate a business deal. "Oh, my brother didn't get a fair shake, 'the truth' will come out someday. It's damned humiliating." He glared at his brother, wondering if Zach used his overly muscled linebacker build to intimidate other inmates the way his father had used his size to bully his mother and younger son._

_"Yeah, it's humiliating, because the bastard thinks he's won. He assumes there'll be no consequences, no repercussions. Because, he's forgotten about us. But our turn will come. I'll be released soon. And his vulnerabilities will be much more fun. And mostly female. Don't tell me you aren't looking forward to that as much as I am." _

Of course, that was a definite, "Yes."

* * *

Martha Rodgers was in a fine mood, dressed to the nines and having enjoyed her last class at the University very much. It was amazing how well she fit in with these 'somewhat' younger people, and they all seemed to appreciate her wisdom and vitality. Just as it should be, she considered, pushing open the stairway door and heading down to the first floor. The young ones took elevators, but Martha credited taking the stairs every time with keeping her legs looking like a dancer's. She was nearly to the second floor when she heard someone rushing down the steps behind her, and turned in time to see an unkempt, dark haired man reach for her, grabbing at the bag she carried on her shoulder. With a hard jerk, he spun her around, wrenching her arm and causing Martha to scream in startlement and pain.

"Hey! You! Let her go! What the hell are you…?" Before she realized what was happening, her assailant took off down the stairs with her bag, while another young man ran up to her, making sure she didn't do a header down the stairway in the aftermath of the assault. "Are you alright? I should go after him, see where he went, maybe someone can stop him."

"No! Let him go. There's nothing in that purse worth risking your life over. If he'd given me a chance I would have let him have it. And then I would have stuck my foot out and tried to help him down the stairs a bit faster. But, he had the element of surprise." Martha regained her aplomb quickly, having an audience. A young, handsome audience, who apparently, was also chivalrous.

"Are you sure that you're okay? It looked like he grabbed you pretty hard. We need to get the police, and maybe an ambulance?"

Seeing that her white knight was a bit flustered, Martha took a few deep breaths, put her hand to her throat and hinted, "Perhaps I might use your cell phone, since mine has 'left the building'? And then, you can go on your way, with my fervent gratitude and thanks,…. ?" She left the opening, waiting for the boy's name. (Well the man, really, since on closer observation he seemed to be thirtyish.)

"Oh, of course. Here you go. But I'll wait until the police get here, I'm a witness, after all." He looked down at his shoes, "Not a very heroic one, I'm afraid. I'm Tyler, by the way." Slim and boyish, Tyler was of a height with Martha, and his brown eyes met hers with some embarrassment.

Taking his hand in a firm handshake, Martha introduced herself. "Thank you. But I doubt very much that the NYPD will be making a trip out here for a purse snatching. I just need to find out which precinct to go to in order to make my report, but don't worry about that. My son knows people, and consequently, so do I."

Tyler shook his head, obviously admiring her courage and strength. "I can drive you to wherever you need to go. It's the least I can do."

It was more difficult without the numbers in her cell phone, but Martha was eventually directed to go to the proper precinct, chauffeured by her rescuer.

What she hadn't anticipated was the arrival of Javier Esposito just minutes after she'd begun making her statement. "Ms. R. Are you okay? Does Castle know?"

"How on earth did you find out?" Martha was always happy to see the handsome detective, but she'd been hoping to keep the rough physicality of her encounter to herself until Richard came home on his own schedule.

"I got a call that Castle's mom had been mugged. We watch out for our own, Ms. R. You should know that." Stepping closer, Esposito looked her over. "You _have _been hurt. Your shoulder. I can tell by the way you're standing." He pulled out his cell phone, for a fraction of a second deciding whether to speed dial Castle or Beckett., his mind briefly wondering what he might be interrupting, when Martha's hand grasped his wrist.

"Javier Esposito. If you intrude on the first smart thing my son has done in years, not to mention the most sense that your detective Beckett has shown in this last year, I will not be responsible for the actions that I might take. And since you know my son, you know that the apple falls directly from this tree. Or maybe, the nut, whatever." Locking her gaze with his, she continued, "I am _fine._ It was a random purse snatching and I will tell my son that we are changing the locks and cancelling credit cards, etc. because my purse was stolen." In answer to Esposito's disapproving look, Martha acknowledged, "I'll tell him everything when they come back. If I tell him now, he'll insist on returning for no reason. And he and Kate need this time. They deserve this time. Do we have an understanding?"

Javi had to give it to Ms R. She could pull off lines like she was Clint Eastwood, or Malcolm Reynolds. And despite having reservations about not telling Castle, he had to say she was pretty calm about everything. Maybe she was fine after all.

"I'll take you to the hospital, get your shoulder checked, then you probably need to go to the bank." Just then, a door opened and a detective walked a young man out, shaking his hand.

"Thanks for taking the time to come down with Ms. Rodgers. You've been very helpful."

"Not at all." As the slim man turned away, Castle's mother patted Esposito's hand.

"That won't be necessary, dear boy. My white knight, Mr. Tyler here, has volunteered to take me home. I can make all the necessary calls from there. Including, the one to Richard." Martha made her meaning clear with her tone of voice as well as her facial expression. Which changed dramatically as she added, "But, thank you so much for coming all this way for me. May I just say, my son is very fortunate in his friends. And so am I." That said, Ms. Rodgers allowed the young man to take her arm and lead her toward the elevator, Javier watching her go with admiration. And not a few misgivings.

* * *

When Kate came out onto the patio in a tank top and shorts, Rick was staring into space, his fingers tapping the cell phone laying on the table, the way he tapped his cards when he had 'the nuts'. Her mind briefly going elsewhere, she revised her description to when he had 'a good hand'. Nope, that didn't work either. Shaking her head with a sigh, Kate wondered when exactly Rick Castle had taken over her brain, because he was rubbing off on her entirely too much. "Gah," That sounded dirty to her, too. Biting hard on her lower lip, Beckett approached him. "Everything all right?"

Rick's blue eyes flashed to her instantly, coming to the present and smiling involuntarily at seeing her. "I think so. Mother just called to tell me, her purse was stolen this morning. She's making all the arrangements for lock changes, I.D 's and credit card stuff. Of course, her I phone was in there too, so a lot of information was lost…" His eyes looked away for a moment, then refocused , "If I didn't know better, I'd say she was hiding something. But then, she explained that." Castle stood up, stretching and reached his arm around Kate's waist. "Ready to go for that walk?"

Falling into step with him and leaning against him slightly more than necessary, Kate followed up. "She's okay? What do you think she's hiding?"

They'd reached the beach and Castle was watching someone parasail into the water, looking a bit dreamily over at her as they walked. "She said, her bag was stolen while she was at the university. There was something in her voice… it made me think… but then she mentioned a young man, and now I don't know if she's embarrassed that she was careless, or that she's taken up with this Tyler person who gave her a ride home." Giving her one of his full face smiles that pretty much melted Kate into a pool of goo, he said, "She did instruct me to put my complete focus on you, this week. And, I _am_ a good son." Rick leaned over to kiss her mouth, then jauntily pull her against his hip and continued down the beach.

* * *

Author's Note: This story will contain mentions of a sexual assault that occurred twenty years previously. There won't

be graphic details, but it will be a part of this story, so apologies to anyone who might be offended, but fair warning.

Please review and let me know what you think. In character or out of character. Does it explain Rick?


	4. Chapter 4

In which a small piece of Rick's history is revealed.

* * *

**Fate**

**Chapter Four**

The day flew by in a blur, despite the relaxed, easy going nature of their activities. Swimming and walking on the beach, grilling seafood and vegetables for their dinner, planning for their sailing excursion tomorrow.

They were sitting on a blanket near the water's edge, finishing off their second bottle of Merlot. Kate was relaxed between Rick's thighs, leaning her back against his chest with his arms around her as they sipped and sat quietly, comfortable in their silence. Feeling his chest expand in a deep breath, which he let out in a long sigh, Kate twisted her head to see Rick's expression. His normally clear eyed gaze was clouded, almost troubled, but then he turned to look at her with a smile, obviously coming back from some other place.

Unable to resist, Kate had to ask. "I know this is cliché. but, what are you thinking about?'

"I think it's only cliché right after sex, so don't worry." Rick's smile twisted a bit as considered his answer. "Alexis. In Paris. Growing up."

"You're worried about her? Or just missing her." Kate laid her head against his neck, wishing there was something she could say to make him feel better.

"Oh, definitely missing her; don't take that the wrong way." Rick squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. "And I can't help but worry… even though I know she's smart and wise beyond her years. It's just… not always… enough." He fell silent. Feeling her eyes on him, then her elbow nudging him, he raised his eyebrows in a "What" expression.

"Go on. Why do I feel like there's a specific reason for these heavy sighs that I've heard several times today. You might feel better if you talk about it." Kate shifted around so that she could see his face better.

Rick snorted, "Really? _You _are saying that to me?" His finger traced her mouth briefly, then he closed his eyes and seemed to come to some sort of decision. Pouring the last of the Merlot into their glasses he began. "You mentioned that you took a school trip too. Did you love it? Anything interesting happen?"

Kate shook her head, "Of course, I loved it. And everything was interesting, everything was exciting." Seeing that this was not was Rick was fishing for, she just said, "Spill."

"Yeah, okay. Here's the thing. I took a high school trip as well, to Italy. And I lost something kind of important while I was there." Rick took a long sip and looked at her over his glass.

"Your luggage? Passport?" Seeing his eyebrows disappear under his disheveled hair, Kate finally caught a clue. "You mean, your virginity?" Well, this was an interesting revelation. She smirked, "Pretty eventful senior trip, I guess. Was she a classmate or an Italian girl?"

"She was Italian, and I never said it was my senior trip. Actually, I was nearly the same age as Alexis. Of course, I know that my daughter isn't me, thank God, but still, it kind of boggles the mind."

"It does boggle the mind a bit, Castle. I think I need to hear this story." Kate had turned to face him, an unreadable expression on her face, hoping that she wouldn't hear him brag about his Casanova ways. Although it was many years ago, that was just not the history that she wanted Rick to have. Not after seeing him the way she had these last few days.

Castle was trying to figure out if Kate was intrigued or disappointed by his admission, but not seeing a way out, since he'd pretty much brought the subject up himself, he began. "You were partially correct, it was a senior trip; I just wasn't a senior. Mother was doing a play in L.A. and having a romance with her lead, who I couldn't stand. So, my options were to go stay with them or finagle a way on this senior trip, even though I was a sophomore. Pretty much a no-brainer." He paused to take a sip, and Kate interjected, "Did you have the mayor on speed dial back then, too? No, wait, more likely the principal?"

"Funny. More likely, the principal had _my_ number. No such thing as speed dial back then. You had to let the rotary phone dial back after every number and try to keep that long twisty cord from kinking up too much. It's weird how we still use words like ''dial' a number when we actually only push a number, or should it be press? or touch? maybe type. It's like rolling up a car window. There's no_ rolling_ anymore. But how should we say… Ow! What is it with you and ears?"

Cupping his ear protectively, Rick nodded his head in a 'yeah, so I got a little off track' gesture, then settled back into story-telling mode, .

"Where was I? Right, how I got to go with the upper class. Actually, I just went to my language teacher and explained my options, and she was very sympathetic. She and my history teacher kind of joined forces and pulled some strings to get me signed on. Miss Gilbert had high hopes that I'd be a history major." Not catching Kate's eye roll, he continued, "Anyway, it was great, six weeks in a foreign country, hanging out with older… kids." Rick looked down to gauge how his story was going so far, since the important part was coming up. Kate was definitely interested in what he was saying, but her expression wasn't giving him confidence. So, draining his wine glass, he continued, "Anyhow, one day, Lia just kind of pulled me away from the group and suggested that we meet later. She said there was a way to get into a different section of the Coliseum, one where tourists weren't allowed. I guess she picked up on how into history I was. So…"

"Wait, Rick. Who's Lia."

"Oh, didn't I say? Lia was our tour guide." Seeing Kate's horrified expression, Rick hurried to assure her, "She wasn't that much older than me. Well, she said she was eighteen and I told her I was too, so it wasn't her fault. And I did turn seventeen while I was there. She was just working her way through her freshman year as a tour guide and, I guess I took advantage of her. Except that, she came onto me, and I was the virgin. Is it warm out here or what?" He pulled his t-shirt away from his neck and looked away uncertainly.

Kate studied Rick's face for a minute before asking a few more questions. "She thought you were eighteen?"

"Sure. I mean, I _was_ on a senior trip. She didn't know I wasn't a senior. I was just… mature for my age." That almost made Kate do a spit take, and he shook his head at her amusement. "Alright, perhaps you can believe that I was, big, for my age, and when the circumstances called for it, I could do mature. When you spend enough time on your own, or in the company of adults you don't know very well, you become adept at seeming older than you are. That way, people let you be." Rick said that without bitterness, but she felt a little bitter for him.

"So, how long did it last? I mean, just the once…or," Not really sure why she asked that, but, he _had_ brought the whole thing up.

Castle gave her one of his patented smiles, and quirked his eyebrows. "I hope you are as forthcoming when I turn the tables on _you_, Katie. Um, it lasted until I came home. Which was rather angst-filled for me. I wrote her for months, before I realized I was just a… fling." Rick looked at her seriously. "I know it's different for guys, but even for me, it was quite a step. And the idea of my daughter getting anywhere near that, I just can't help but worry. Men can be… well, I'm sure you know."

Dryly, "Yeah, I do know. Personally and professionally." Kate took pity on him, deciding not to go into Rick's behavior when they'd first met and focused solely on Alexis.

"Rick, like you said, she isn't you. Somehow, she inherited all of your great qualities and has managed to quell the not-so -savory ones that make the police blotter. I don't have a psychology degree, but I'd say that for all your seemingly immature lifestyle, you've given your daughter an emotionally safe and secure, if a mildly, unconventional childhood and demonstrated what unconditional love is. Both with her and with Martha. At the same time, you've encouraged initiative and independence, which gives Alexis a strong sense of her own self worth. And a positive sense of self is crucial for a young woman who has tricky choices to make. Couple that with brains and intuition, she's gonna be unstoppable." Looking up into Castle's face, she noticed that his eyes were glistening just a bit, and she decided she'd leaned too heavily on praise. "Now, if you could just model a successful romantic relationship…?"

Clutching his chest, feeling for the wound, Rick mimed plucking the arrow out. Then he looked into her eyes as he said, "Working on it. But thank you for, well, what you said. " He hesitated, saying gruffly, "It means a lot, coming from you."

Kate nodded acknowledgement of his thanks, unable to hide the shiver that went through her with that last sentence. How did he get his voice to do that? That low tone that made her think of melted, dark chocolate and coffee.

They were both silent for a few minutes, each thinking their own thoughts. Castle wondered briefly what Kate thought of his admission, considering what he would someday tell her about his life, if they continued their relationship the way he hoped they would. "Out of curiousity, your question about how long it lasted? Were you concerned for _me_, or the country girls in Italy once I'd …umm, 'been to the promised land?"

He phrased it lightly, then decided to fill in the blanks when she looked back at him, embarrassed.

"I assure you, they were all quite safe. For almost a year after I came home, all I could think of was her. And you might want to thank Lia, belatedly, since she was the first to instill in me the incentives to pleasing a woman. Or do you have some complaints?" Rick ghosted a finger down Kate's neck, coming to land in the hollow between her breasts.

Shivering again, Kate shook her head, "No." Touching her lips to his briefly, then kissing around his neck and up to the ear she'd twisted minutes earlier, she whispered, "But don't get cocky. What have you done for me _lately_?" Pushing herself off from his shoulders to get to her feet, she took off across the sand, looking back to see his reaction.

"What the ?" Seconds later, Rick was after her, running down the moonlit beach, and closing on her more swiftly than she would have believed. The last thing Kate thought before her lover caught her up in his tight grasp and spun her around was that this was what she'd been waiting for her whole life.

* * *

Author's Note: My intention is for this story to alternate between Rick and Kate's budding romantic relationship, the revelation about what turned Castle into a crime novelist, and the threat that is coming from that past. I want to credit Migalouch , author of "A Black Past" for his help in making my story more credible and realistic with regard to any action, mystery and suspense aspects of _Fate, _which have only just begun.

I don't own any of the characters, ABC does.

Reviews would be wonderful.


End file.
